


we’d fall from grace (if these walls could talk)

by JaeRianL



Series: the uni-verse [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Adorable Leo Fitz, Established Relationship, F/M, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Mornings, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:29:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28100949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaeRianL/pseuds/JaeRianL
Summary: “Babe, it’s time to wake up now, we’ve got shit to do.” She says sternly, crossing her arms despite him being turned away from her in the hopes he’ll magically pick up on it and wake up.“Time is fake. Night.”
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse
Series: the uni-verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020562
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	we’d fall from grace (if these walls could talk)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaytiKazoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytiKazoo/gifts).



Being curled up in bed, sandwiched between Hunter and Bobbi while being somewhat boiled to death is Fitz’s favourite way to wake up. That is to say, not that he ever enjoys waking up. In fact, he’d rather chop off his own arm if it meant he could stay in bed and continue to sleep. However there is the slight issue that he lives with, and loves, people who are classified as “morning people” and thus love to wake him up early, even on the weekends, Bobbi even going as far as to encourage studying before ten am.

He is roused into the land of the living through one of his partners gently shaking his shoulder, using the scent of tea to try and lure him from their bed. But this is a trick they have used one too many times, and Fitz turns away from the offending partner and burrows his head further into their pillows. Distantly, he hears them chuckle, and when he hears footsteps near him, he clings to the duvet with all his might, curling himself into a ball while being wrapped in the thickest of blankets.

The pair tug harshly at the duvet, in an attempt to force their boyfriend to wake up and do god knows what, and go god knows where, but if there is one thing Leo Fitz has learnt in his twenty years on earth, it’s how to cling onto blankets like it’s his life’s mission. Bobbi sighs at her partner’s antics, and soon follows Hunter’s lead in using a softer approach to wake him up, perching on the bed and running her hands through his wild curls. Unfortunately, this has the opposite effect to what she’d intended, and stops abruptly when his breathing starts to slow down.

“Babe, it’s time to wake up now, we’ve got shit to do.” She says sternly, crossing her arms despite him being turned away from her in the hopes he’ll magically pick up on it and wake up.

“Time is fake. Night.”

“Oh no you don’t!” Hunter says, yanking the duvet away when the Scotsman is distracted by their girlfriend.

The pout that crosses Fitz’s face is adorable, and his face unconsciously contorts into his puppy dog look when he removes it from his pillow. He still doesn’t dare to open his eyes, clinging onto the desperate hope that he could be permitted to fall back asleep given half a chance. But despite his best efforts, he finds himself being pulled upright into a sitting position, where he slowly finds himself accepting his fate of being awake at this god awful time.

Rubbing at his eyes, Fitz opens them for the first time that day, gaze drifting from Hunter’s shirtless torso to Bobbi’s bright red sports bra, to his partners’ eager gazes. Shaking his head so fast he looks like a bobble head doll, Fitz flops down onto their bed and praying for God, or hell he’d take Lucifer at this rate, to take him away. 

“Not happening, not a chance.”

“Not even if we could have some fun afterwards?” Hunter leers, slowly dragging his fingers over Fitz’s toned forearms.

“Nope. Not a fuckin’ chance, y’ can go off and do as y’ like, but there’s no chance I’ll be joinin’ y’.”

Hearing Fitz’s voice, rough from sleep and his accent thicker than either of them has heard it in a while, Bobbi and Hunter take one look at each other, Hunter nodding at her in approval. Within seconds, Bobbi pins Fitz to the bed, his hands pulled above his head while she straddles his hips and stares down at him. The curly haired man’s eyes shoot wide open, staring into her bright blue eyes as he tries to make sense of it all.

“I think we should play a game. What do you think Hunter?” She asks, pulling backwards so that Fitz can see their boyfriend’s lustful gaze.

“I’m down Bob, what game should we play?”

“I was thinking, how long can we tease the Scotsman until we make him beg for mercy?”

“Sounds like a plan, how long do you think it’ll take?”

“Well Hunter, that’s the best thing. Seeing as time is fake, we’ll have all the time in the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Let me know what you thought & come find me on [ Tumblr](https://acetoshikosato.tumblr.com/)! Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Jae <3


End file.
